


The Jumping Job

by mchoule



Series: Noah Brown [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Past Physical Abuse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: Eliot seek comfort with Noah.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Noah Brown (original character)
Series: Noah Brown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697950
Kudos: 1





	The Jumping Job

Eliot had been too weak to protect his mother, too weak to protect himself, and now his backside hurt when he walked and he could feel a black eye forming. In the end he'd ran away, and now he was too scared to go back. Anger swell inside him. He picked a rock from the ground and threw it as hard as he could in the lake below the cliff. It splashed in the water.

"Feel better now?" Birds echoed in the sky and Noah stepped next to him. 

Eliot was very aware of his presence, of the bush of his arm against his even though they barely touched. Eliot closed his eyes and let his friends' innate bravery rub on him. 

"Come on," Noah elbowed him gently. 

Eliot opened his eyes to see the mischievous gleam in his friend's eyes. 

"Ready?"

He was not. "Always."

Smiling, Noah grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. Eliot's scream was part fear, part liberating anger. He let go of the hand sometime during the fall and they splashed into the dark water. He let the water dull his senses. He opened his eyes and look up to see Noah looking down at him. Noah was spread out, floating in his large shirt, his free-flowing blond hair lit up by the distorted sun above them.

Noah was the first to grasp for air, followed by Eliot. He was breathless and they swam to the beach-like creek on the side from the cliff. The rocky coarse sand didn't make this a nice place to lay on his back, but he still didn't move. For a moment, he felt Noah's hand on his. His heart beat like crazy and he was about to slide his fingers between Noah's when his friend moved his hand away and sat. Eliot followed suit, unsure if he'd imagine the touch.


End file.
